Do Not Go Gentle
by L. C. Webbs
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wanted nothing more than to live life to the fullest, if only he knew how. It may take a dying man to teach him how. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

New chapter story. It's going to be short chapter-wise(because I want it to be.) Probably not more then 10 or so chapters.

So there.

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, sappy, and cliché-ness(I'm human, sue me.) Cussing.

**Do Not Go Gentle**

_Rage, rage against the dying light- Do Not Go Gentle Into that Goodnight, by Dylan Thomas._

_Chapter One:_

"So…do you wanna fuck?"

I looked back at the nameless blond boy in the dark lighting of the club. He was cute in a Tickle-Me-Elmo sort of way. The moment he asked I knew that I could go home with any other body in this club, but not him.

"No."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because you just don't go up to someone and ask like that."

"Who says?"

God, he was annoying.

"Common courtesy does, now bugger off."

The boy shrugs. "It was just a question." But he doesn't leave. I'm waiting for my drink.

"Look, there's this thing called foreplay. You just don't go up to people and ask them if they want to fuck, alright?" At the end of my diatribe, I realize my voice has been rising.

The boy looks back at me for a moment, and in that moment I notice how big his smile is and how blond his hair looks and how his eyes crinkle up as he smiles.

"I don't have time for foreplay," he says. "I'm dying.

--

His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

He has cancer.

As in the fatal kind.

He tells me he figures he has about two months left, and then it's time to kick the bucket (his words, not mine.)

Then he asks me my name.

And he says all this smiling. _Smiling_. As if it's okay that he won't be alive in two months.

So what do I do?

"Liar."

"No really, it's true. Doc says I've got about two months."

"Then why are you here and I don't know…in a hospital."

Naruto looks at me like I had suddenly grown another head. "If you had two months to live would you be in hospital?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you're no fun."

I could beat him, but I don't because he's already dying.

"So…what? You asked me to fuck you. Is it your dying wish to fuck with someone who has black hair?"

"Nah, I'm just horny."

Figures.

"Well," I say, "Cancerous or not, I'm not going home with you."

"That's fine," he says. "We'll go to yours"

"_What_?"

--

A few hours later and we've left the bar, and Naruto is drunker then an uncle on Christmas. Is it snowing outside? I believe it is. He clutches to my arm like an invalid and I wave down a cab to take him home before I realize I don't know where he lives.

I look at him and bring his face to mine.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" His eyes are hazy and unfocused. Did he do any weed?

"I've called you a cab to take you home. Where do you live?"

Naruto smiles and his eyes seem to focus for a minute. "S'not matter, 'suke. I'm going home with you."

Damn, he hadn't forgotten.

I sigh in defeat. Oh, well. It's just one night. It's not like we'll actually have sex. He's too drunk.

Naruto leans his head on my shoulder as I tell the cab driver my address.

--

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm twenty-two.

After college, I expect I'll start living or something.

I thought, after high school, that college would be life, but it's not. College just really prepares you for life, but it doesn't let you live it.

I had one year left, when I met Naruto Uzumaki.

That's what I really wanted to do, you see? I really wanted to live, hard, fast, happy.

But I wasn't. And I hated that.

--

When we get to my apartment, Naruto seems to have sobered up a lot, though he still stumbles when he walks and he seems unable to say my name properly.

_Bet he was never drunk, the little fuck. Bet he was just pretending._

But he wasn't. I could tell.

"Wow." He says. "Look at all these books."

And there are quite a lot of them. Anything from Homer to Capote, I'll read. And they're everywhere. You can't walk around in my apartment without finding a book.

"What are you going to do with all these books?" he says, as he fingers a copy of _The Man in the Iron Mask. _

"Read them."

He stops his scrutiny and eyes the law book I have for school. "You want to be a lawyer?"

"Hm."

Naruto looks at me straight in the eye and his eyes aren't cloudy anymore. The drug must've worn off.

"What do you really want to do?"

And I don't know why I tell him this, but I do. Even my own brother doesn't know this.

"Write."

--

Let it go on the record: He kissed me first.

Naruto came up close to me and I realized he was at least two or three inches shorter than me and then he kisses me.

His lips are soft. I run my tongue across his bottom lip.

Talking about foreplay. I kiss his neck, and shoulders and chest. He nips at my ear and licks it. Soft, gentle licks, like he was a cat, instead of a man.

The next thing I know, we're on the floor and I'm trying to get a condom on and he's stoking me, trying to get me hard, and I'm wondering if you can get cancer from sex. The whole thing is a flurry of movement. Of his body against mine. Of my fingers through his hair. Sweat against sweat.

And as we lay there, on the floor, surrounded by books, my heart beating against his, for the first time in my life, I feel truly alive.

--

A/N: That's the end of chapter one.

CB readers, I haven't abandoned it. I've started working on Chapter seven. I'm not one of those people who starts a new story and then they're like "Sorry! Lost interest! Thanks for playing!"

That bugs me.

Review please! And check out my other stories.(Shameless advertising.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Not Go Gentle**

_Don't ask what the world need. Ask what makes you come alive and go do it. Because what the world needs are people who have come alive.- Howard Thurman_

_Chapter Two_

"What's it like?" 

"What's what like?"

Naruto and I are having tea. Or coffee. Maybe both. I haven't touched mine yet. But Naruto has. In fact, he's drunk two cups. 

And we're just sitting there, in the wee hours of the morning, drinking tea, like we didn't have sex. Naruto is picking up and putting down books, like they interest him. He looks at the cover for a minute, fingers a page, then sets it down, in a growing pile next to him and drinks more tea. I'm just looking at him. 

"You know. Dying."

Naruto shrugs. His hair is mussed from last night. "I don't feel like I'm dying. Well, I'm really tired and I bruise easily, but non-dying people do that all the time."

"I once read somewhere that we are all dying from the minute we're born."

"Poetic. And depressing. Maybe you shouldn't read so much."

"Maybe it's true. Maybe you're living and dying at the same time."

Naruto puts down the book he's looking at and looks at me, nonchalant. "Nah. I can't believe that. You're either living or dying, and you're not dead until you're dead."

"Well then, which one are you doing?"

"Me? I'm living."

"Last night you told me you were dying."

"Last night I was trying to get into your pants." 

He picks up another book. It's one that's called _Farewell to Arms._ It's about a man in World War I who falls in love with a nurse, only to have her die in childbirth. Now that's depressing.

"I've never read this." He says, eyeing the book. "Can I borrow it?"

--

"Move in with me."

I stare at Naruto for a minute, trying to discern whether or not he's kidding. 

He's not.

"What?"

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't know me."

Naruto gives me that look again. The one where he looks at me as if I've grown another head. "Of course I know you," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're Sasuke Uchiha. You own about a hundred books, and you're in school to become a lawyer, even though what you really want to do is write. And we just had sex last night."

"That's not knowing me, you twit."

"I probably know you better than anyone else."

I don't answer this one. He's right.

"Move in with me," he pleads again.

"No."

"Yes."

"I could be a serial killer. I could be the most dangerous person you'll ever meet."

"What have I got to lose?"

"What do you want, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"A friend, Sasuke Uchiha. What do you want?"

"Peace and quiet."

He glares at me, as if I've broken a rule in a game.

"Don't lie," he says.

I stare at him for a moment, then tell him my biggest secret, my deepest desire. 

"To live."

He looks at me a moment and chews it over. He then nods, as if my answer is acceptable.

"Then live."

--

"You have a cat?"

"Are you allergic?"

I shrug. The inside of Naruto's apartment is bright. There's little artificial light, and even littler clear wall space. 

The rest is filled with pictures. Naruto is in all of them, or the one's I can see. Smiling, laughing. Making funny faces or bunny ears. He looks so happy.

"No. Just thought of you as more of a dog person, is all."

Naruto gestures to his cat, a tabby cat on a yellow couch. Both the couch and the tabby have seen better days.

"His name is Orange."

"Orange?"

"Yes."

"Original name for a tabby."

"I was eight!"

I imagine Orange as a kitten, and a little version of Naruto picking it up and holding it. Naruto nuzzles his face in Orange's fur and he purrs. I imagine him as vivacious and hyper as Naruto. I imagine they were best friends. A pair. Naruto and Orange. Orange and Naruto.

Then, suddenly, a story comes to mind. 

A story of a dying man. But he's living, not dying at all. 

It's a breakthrough. Maybe not new, and maybe not original, but it's an idea. 

I think on it.

Naruto, on the other hand is moving through the apartment, with its sunlight streaming through the windows, and pictures, too heavy for their pins, falling from the walls. 

"This can be your room," he says. 

My room is a sensible green, with sensible drawers and a sensible white bed. There's a rug on the floor and a bookcase, with no books. There is no dust on the bookcase though. Or anywhere else, for that matter. There is a desk. There is a chair. There is a lamp. 

Paper? I want to know. Pen? I consider questioning. 

No. Not yet. 

But this room, this room cannot be Naruto's.

"Whose room…?"

"This was Iruka's. My adopted father." Naruto shrugged. "He's left for a while."

"With you sick?"

Naruto shrugged again.

"When will he be back?" 

Naruto looks me square in the eye. For the first time, he's serious. And grave. 

"I hope I never see him again.

--

There's nowhere else I really want to go with this chapter, so until next time.


End file.
